Familiar's Daughter
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: She was once a familiar, but now she is a half breed. She will stop the war once and for all, by either destroying the human or the vampires. Rated T for safety.


Familiar's Daughter: Chapter One

Nudging open the door to my little shack, I stepped outside into the light of the setting sun. My pale skin hidden under my long sleeve shirt and my black pants, my black haired tired back into a ponytail but my bangs hung freely around my face. Looking around my family or familiars watched me carefully, checking if I was okay and well. Nodding in the direction of one of the oldest they all returned to what they were doing before, walking along the street many of the familiar bowed their heads to me and I quickly returned the favour. In the distance I could see a trail of dust rising into the air and I immediately knew we had company.

"Everyone inside now," I ordered, standing in the middle of the street watching the dust trail become closer and closer.

All the familiars rushed round me, hiding in their small shacks and watching me through small spy holes. Stopping just outside the main gate, two young priests pulled themselves gracefully from their bikes. Staring through two wire gates, I could see them as the older one said something. Looking at the gate, the young one's eyes filled with fear seeing me.

"Big brother, there is a girl in there," He whispered to the other priest, I clearly heard them dur to my super natural hearing.

"There can't be, this is familiar country," The older one answered, looking through the gates seeing me also.

Tapping my foot once on the floor, the familiars shifted in there shacks ready to run if they needed to.

"Let's go say hello," The older one whispered, beginning the short walk towards the first gate between us. Pushing the heavy rusted gates open, they walked closer and closer towards me.

"Hello," The older priest greeted, holding out his hand and expecting me to take it.

Looking from his hand, to his face and back again. I rolled my eyes and lowered my head, before grabbing his hand and pulling it downwards. He lunged forward and I rammed my hand into the base of his stomach. The younger priest reached into the pocket of his pants and he was suddenly on the ground beside the older one, I held a knife to the younger ones throat and watched the other one to make sure he didn't move.

"Why are you here?" I asked, speaking the language that the humans spoke.

"Why are you here?" The younger priest asked, trying to push back into the ground to stop the knife from being right at his neck.

"She is asking the questions," An elder familiar known as Kunaoick said, stepping out form his hut and standing a few meters from me.

The two priests went stiff as they spotted Kunaoick standing behind me; they reached down to grab a weapon when I pushed the knife against the younger one's neck. The two priests hadn't a clue what was going on, I wasn't planning to let them know. I had to get rid of them before dark, glancing up at the sky a hand grabbed my wrist and I suddenly pushed to the side away from the younger priest.

"Little brother, run," The older priest ordered, the younger one scrambled to his feet and he was pulled back down towards the floor and someone dug their sharp nails into the skin of his ankle.

"No," The younger priest said, kicking the arm that had its hand wrapped around my ankle.

Getting up he looked around to see familiars stepping from their huts and surrounding the two familiars. I was lying beneath the older priest, the knife that I had been holding now against my neck. The sun was still shining bright in the sky, so there was no luck for the vampires to help us.

"Why are you here?" I asked, lying almost still beneath the older priest.

"To destroy the vampires," The older priest answered, it was then the clouds covered the sun and a bang was heard throughout the compound.

The older priest was pushed back against the wall with a pole thrust through his chest and the younger one was pushed back against the wall beside his brother. The young priest looked around for what had done that but it had already returned to the darkness of it's underground lair. I sat up and span round on the ground to see the younger priest looking up at his brother with a shocked expression. This boy was no priest, he was still young and still innocent.

"It killed him," Was all the boy said, turning to look at me with tear filled eyes.

"He threatened me," I answered, the boy jumped from his spot and tried to grab me.

Ducking out the way, I allowed two young familiars to grab him and looked back at Kunaoick.

Kunaoick nodded and I watched as they dragged the boy away from the light and into the darkness of the lair and heard the locking of an old cell door.

"Are you okay?" Kunaoick asked, laying his hand on my shoulder and turning away from me.

"Yes, Kunaoick, but he is going to be mad," I answered. Looking towards the darkness and not wanting to sun to ever go away.

Yet, it quickly did. The sun disappeared in what seemed like minutes and our master came out to play. He stood tall, twice as high as any human and as lean and bony as a forgotten skeleton. His shape teeth ready for anything and his eyes hidden beneath the thick protective layer of flesh.

"You could have got yourself hurt," The vampire growled, talking to me in a language the used only by vampires.

"I'm sorry," I said, quickly repeating what I had just said in the language of the vampires.

"You should have come inside, but you choose to stay outside and I had to save you," The vampire growled, everyone else backing away to avoid any confrontation with the much stronger and smarter vampire.

"I'm sorry," I growled back, trying to find of what else I could say.

"Rest," The vampire ordered, gently nudging me towards the darkness of his lair to sleep.

After I was gone, I could hear the vampire turning to the familiars and begin to growl at them. I mean while rested my head against a folder up blanket and pulled another blanket tightly around me. Drifting quickly off to sleep, the next sound I heard was the yelling coming from the boy many hours later.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment


End file.
